


Explaining the A/B/O dynamics

by OpalEyes2112



Series: Visions of Lotus Lake and Golden Mountains [2]
Category: Original Work, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Backstory, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, What happens when I get bored, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEyes2112/pseuds/OpalEyes2112
Summary: This is the ground work for the A/B/O dynamics for my sangcheng fic Screaming Steel & Lotuses.
Series: Visions of Lotus Lake and Golden Mountains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034118
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter will have a list of all the characters and their subtypes. It will get updated along with Screaming Steel & Lotuses.

This fic explains the A/B/O dynamics of _Screaming Steel & Lotuses._ Or at least make it less confusing. I hope.

First, I’m going to explain the Alphas. In this AU Alphas compose of 15% of the population and consists of subtypes: Leader (aka Lead) and Branch.

Leader Alphas are the rarer alpha subtype with 28% of alphas presenting as a Lead. This subtype has some of the groundwork of the alpha in standard A/B/O worlds. By that I mean they can form knots and leave mating marks. In the case of mating marks a Leader can leave a mating bite that can override all other claiming bites unless one of the previous marks was left by a queen omega. In addition, Leaders (aka Leads) can also adjust their scents (pheromones) at will and form low-level empathic bonds with their offspring.

The empathic bond can only be formed when the Leader sire takes an interest in their offspring. With non-cultivators this connection is difficult to create and often takes several years to form. It is also one way and effective when the Lead and their offspring are near each other. In the case of a Leader Alpha also being a cultivator, the bond is easier to build and has the potential to function over a considerable distance. If the offspring also has a golden core, then the link can become mutual.

If the Leader is powerful enough, they can create similar links to their entire family and in the case of Sect Leaders, the sect. Such networks usually take decades to build and tend to be much weaker than a bond with their offspring.

Branch Alphas are basically the standard alpha. Non-cultivators cannot form empathic links whereas cultivators can, however with more difficulty than for a Lead.

**Betas**

There are 5 subtypes of Beta: Ijao, Kei, Ming, Omi, and Wai. Betas compose 70% of the population.

Ijao is the rarest subtype. This subtype is formed by people who undergo an extensive spiritual journey with a final ritual. The journey is where the individual explores the world and themselves and makes the decision to become an Ijao. The ritual is how its finalised.

During the ritual the individual sacrifices their ability to procreate, be marked, and produce pheromones in exchange for a higher level of spiritual energy. The ritual is risky and requires that the person involved has no doubts.

This is the rarest subtype with only two known Ijao: Baoshan Sanren and Nuan Qiao.

Kei betas are often the result of a Queen omega and Branch alpha or Leader alpha and Flower omega. In the other cases at least one of the parents was a Kei.

Kei betas are often called the chaotic subtype since their pheromones alter in response to their environment and are often mistaken for a different secondary gender altogether. Most learn to control their pheromones in adulthood.

Those with a golden core and enough practice augment their pheromones on a high level. If feeling threatened, cultivating Keis can change their scents into something harsh and radiate it with such potency it can act as a weapon. Keis are also capable of forming an aphrodisiac aura and negating other peoples’ scents.

Ming betas are unique to the Qinghe Nie Sect. They were originally Wai betas who take on aspects of a Branch or Leader alpha due to their style of cultivation. However, unlike biological alphas, their scent either turns to the aroma of blood or becomes muted once they reach adulthood. Their fertility is also greatly reduced due to the changes pushed upon their bodies. Ming betas are also the subtype most susceptible to qi deviation. If they reach their fifties their eyes will start to permanently change colour.

Omi: are the A/B/O equivalent of a hermaphrodite. They are born to a Queen omega and a Leader alpha.

Omi have the reproductive organs of both omegas and alphas; however, their fertility is almost zilch. They usually have their first heat in their late teens. An omi’s heat usually only occurs once a year and lasts for two to three days. They also don’t have ruts and are unreceptive to the pheromones of betas.

Omi focusing on reproducing via their omega anatomy are fortunate to have one child. If they decide to sire them instead, they can usually produce two offspring. This is the second rarest subtype.

Wai betas are the standard beta. They are the most common subtype composing over 60% of the population. Weis can form bonds, have kids, and produce pheromones. Their scents have a calming effect on everyone else. Cultivating Wais can increase the effectiveness of their calming pheromones to induce sleep in those in their vicinity.

** Omegas!  **

Omegas compose 15% of the population and are composed of the subtypes: Queens and Flowers.

Queen omegas are a rare subtype with the ratio for women being 1:100 and the ratio for men being 1:10000.

Queens differ from Flowers reproductively in that they only have two heats a year that each last between 5 to 10 days. However, they are more likely to conceive multiple children and are more capable to carry them to term safely.

Queen pheromones are the most potent and people of this subtype have the same capabilities as Kei betas. These same chemicals tend to make people of this subtype extremely protective especially towards other omegas hence why they are also called the “Great Protectors”.

They can also form what is called a hive. A hive is created when the queen mate marks each person they want in the hive and each member receive mating marks from all other members.

If the queen isn’t a cultivator or decides not to use spiritual energy, hive members merely become even more receptive to the pheromones of the others in the hive and unresponsive to those not in the hive. 

However, if spiritual energy is used in the hive’s creation strong empathic bonds are formed between each person. The greater the spiritual energy poured into the hive’s creation the stronger the bonds between each member with the queen at the centre. If the queen dies then the hive falls apart unless the original mate marks another, equally powerful queen (theoretically, a Flower could succeed if their cultivation level is even higher than the queen’s). Hence how this subtype earned the name “queen”.

Flowers are the standard omegas. They usually have one heat every two months and can safely carry two children per pregnancy. If the Flower is a cultivator then the maximum number of children they can carry to term is three.

Like Branch alphas, cultivating Flowers can form empathic bonds. However, in the case of offspring it usually only takes a couple weeks for a bond to fully develop. Once the child reaches puberty the bond greatly diminishes. It is possible for either party to break the bond completely at any time. If possible, a re-establishing of a bond between the two takes much longer than the original.

Forming empathic bonds with non-offspring takes as much time and dedication as it would a Branch alpha.

If a Flower has a high enough spiritual level, they could take over a hive if they are mate marked by the original queen. Its unheard of, but not impossible.


	2. Character List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of characters with their subtypes listed. Will be updated as Screaming Steel & Lotuses is.

**Cloud Recesses**

**Lan Qiren: Branch alpha**

**Lan Huan/Lan Xichen: Leader alpha**

**Lan Zhan/Lan Wangji: Leader alpha**

**Madam Lan: Kei beta**

**Qingheng-Jun: Leader alpha**

**Lotus Pier**

**Jiang Cheng: Leader alpha**

**Jiang Fengmian: Wai beta**

**Jiang Yanli: Wai beta**

**Madam Yu: Queen omega**

**Wei Wuxian: Flower omega. However, during his time in the Burial Mounds and afterwards, he takes on aspects of an Ijao.**

****

****

**Lanling Jin**

****

****

**Jin Guangshan: Leader alpha**

****

**Jin Guangyao/Meng Yao: Queen omega**

****

**Jin Zixuan: Branch alpha**

****

**Jin Zixun: Branch alpha**

****

**Luo Qingyang: Kei beta**

****

**Madam Jin: Wai beta**

****

****

**Qinghe Nie**

****

**Nie Huaisang: Flower omega**

****

**Nie Mingjue: Ming beta**

****

**Nie Zonghui: Branch alpha**

****

****

**Qingshe Wen**

****

**Wen Chao: Branch alpha**

****

**Wen Ning: Kei beta**

****

**Wen Qing: Queen omega**

****

**Wen Ruohan: Queen omega**

****

**Wen Xu: Branch alpha**

****

****

****


End file.
